Can You See Me?
by Reona-chan
Summary: Collection of Fang/Iggy oneshots, different themes. Fang/Iggy slash! Goal is to make 100 oneshots. Rating may change later. Incomplete.
1. Beginnings

**Author's Notes: **I do not have a livejournal (I forgot my password), so I got the table from fic100 at LiveJournal DOT com. I do not lay claims to it. I just thought it'd be fun.

This will be a collection of 100 oneshots, all Figgy. Or something like that.

I am keeping each chapter short because they're a collection. Yep. Drabbles. Lol.

**WARNING (for all oneshots): May contain angst, sex, mentions of sex, underage drinking, yaoi (boy on boy), extreme curses, and other things. I'm not sure what this'll have.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

&&&&&&

**Beginnings**

&&&&&&

Today, they are free.

A (decent) whitecoat lets them out, and they all fly towards freedom. One of them holds onto the other's belt loop, and their wings fly in tune. They are about the same age. They almost have the same wing-length.

The one holding onto the loop is scared. He cannot see, and he is not sure how he will adjust to the change in scenery. He is blind – and beginnings are what he dreads most.

The dark-haired one realizes the change in personality of the normally carefree, happy-go-lucky avian.

He lowers his head so his lips were near the younger boy's ear.

"We'll start this together."

And somehow, the younger boy isn't so scared anymore.


	2. Middles

**Author's Notes: **Drabble two.

**Disclaimer: Nuh-uh.**

&&&&&&

_**x M i d n i g h t – S k y x: **_Omfg. Haha. You're reading this, too? Hooray! One-hundred Figgys are trés kawaii. xD

&&&&&&

**Middles**

&&&&&&

Fang is torn.

Today, Max has kissed him.

He remembers when he was younger.

Iggy kissed him that time, too.

&&&&&&

_Fang has had his first kiss today. He shoves the girl back into the sandbox, and cries. He runs to Iggy, who is busily painting on the wall – once more going against the rules._

"_Iggy!" Fang calls out, sniffling, falling into Iggy's arms and sobbing into his shirt. It is their free-time at the School, and he has wasted it on a stupid, messy little girl._

_Iggy reassures him, always the one who is more mature – and asks him what's wrong._

"_I kissed a girl," Fang says, snuggling into the younger boy's chest, "and it was horrible. I never wanna kiss anybody ever again."_

_Iggy laughs, and tilts Fang's head upward._

_He kisses him softly, and Fang's eyes widen in fear and surprise. He presses back against Iggy's lips._

_It lasts only a second – Iggy pulls away and stares at the red-faced Fang._

"_I changed my mind," Fang mumbles, and lies his head on Iggy's chest._

_Iggy laughs again._

_Fang smiles._

&&&&&&

Max has kissed him.

Iggy has kissed him.

And Fang is stuck in the middle.


	3. Ends

**Author's Notes: **Drabble three.

**Disclaimer: Objectionplz.**

**WARNING: SUGGESTIVE THEMES BELOW.**

&&&&&&

_**x M i d n i g h t – S k y x: **_; Smack Max w/ a paper fan. Lul, no, kidding. Yus, they kissed. Because I like it like that. Anyway, sorry for the long delay. Even with the Bambi eyes, it couldn't stop the Holidays. ; Sobsob.

_**Specialk49: **_Really sweet? Lul, I'll keep it fluffy with sprinkles of smut. Because I'm lame like that. I'm glad you're gunna watch it grow into a hundred.

&&&&&&

**Ends**

&&&&&&

He is to be the one with whom the other's life depended on.

Iggy knew, that without Fang – it would be over.

Fang had a certain hold on him, each little string looped on his finger, when given a tug, could turn the blind boy's life in a certain direction, a marionette; fated to follow, forever.

And yet, now, when he sa—_felt _the male on top of him, whispering sweet goodbyes into his ear, Iggy whimpered, in fear. His puppeteer, leaving the puppet alone? How would there be life?

And then there is pain, searing; hot pain, and Iggy cries out, his nails dig into the flesh of Fang's exposed back, the raven-haired boy silencing him with an affectionate kiss.

So much pain, pain, pain, _pain_, and Iggy can't stand it, and he cries, cries, cries

And then there is pleasure, and he arches his back, wanting more, _needing_ more, despite the fact he knew this would be the first and the last.

&&&&&&

The day after, the blind boy is walking down the hall, and pauses in front of Max's door, whereas sounds of hushed whispers and sweet hellos are uttered.

Iggy swallows, and continues walking.

They had marked and spiritualized their _love_ the night before.

And yet, he knew – it was simply a marking of the end.


	4. Insides

**Author's Notes: **Fourth drabble.

**Disclaimer: Nah.**

&&&&&&

_**x M i d n i g h t – S k y x: **_Honestly, I have nothing against Max. I just don't want her to be taken by anyone! Max is a lone wolf! Grawr. My holidays were great, you're one of the few reviewers who actually think about an author's personal life, but they were great. Thanks for asking. How were yours? Figgy withdrawal? Nooo! That's horrible! It's sooo cute.

Nah. Nudge is amazing. Huhu.

I love Iggy in general.

_**Specialk49: **_Very nice, hm? Yeah, sad. Because I'm a sucker for angst. Fluffy with sprinkles is sexy! Very sexy! –gigglefit-

&&&&&&

**Insides**

&&&&&&

Iggy knows how much Fang loves the outside. Even though the whitecoats won't let them out and even though the whitecoats don't want them exposing themselves to public eyes.

That is what makes Iggy smuggle Fang outside.

Of course, he follows, as best he can – because it is definitely harder to maneuver when you don't know where everything is. But Fang holds his hand as they walk through.

When they are back inside, Fang is smiling – Iggy can feel it when his fingertips touch his lips.

"Thanks, Iggy," he says, and the blind avian pulls his fingers away and nods.

"It's fine," he answers, and silence greets him.

"Fa -?"

Iggy is caught off-guard when he feels a kiss on his cheek, and he blushes sweetly, hand on the cheek Fang kissed.

"But I like staying inside better, now. I get to do _that_ without any worries of anyone catching us."

Iggy laughs.

"The same reason I like being inside better, too."


	5. Outsides

**Author's Notes: **Written as a birthday present to a loyal reviewer. Happy advanced birthday, Ash-Ash! I hope your birthday ends up pretty amazing.

This is partially crack-filled. Enjoy.

_Love, Reona-chan_

&&&&&&

_**x M I d n I g h t – S k y x:**_Fax is alright, but I still wish Max was single. Figgy's adorable, and Niggy makes me laugh. Seriously.

Well, this is my birthday present to you. Didn't expect that, didja? Hurrhurr.

Happy New Year to you too, even though it's totally late. Advanced valentines, in case I forget. Haha.

Nudge makes me have gigglefits.

They are most certainly all kinds of perfection. I'm such a sucker for fluff it isn't funny. I wonder why I always give you the longest review responses. You're just that special.

_**spidersfrommars: **_Yes, a hundred. Yes, they are short. I'm so sorry. I'll try making longer ones?

WHO DOESN'T LOVE IGGY? AHAHAHAH –shot-

&&&&&&

**Outsides (Outsiders?)**

&&&&&&

"Iggy!"

The blind boy turns his head as his name is mentioned, ears searching for the source of the sound as he scrambles towards the one whom has called him.

"Look what _this_ person commented on my blog," Fang starts, crossing his arms slightly and frowning. Iggy, oblivious to his distaste due to his inability to read facial expressions through sight, grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his head.

"What's wrong? Obama commented on your blog and said you don't have the right to vote?"

Fang snorts, shakes his head.

"No, no. I'll read it aloud for you."

&&&&&&

'_I know you must probably hate me for this, but seriously, you guys have to read this no matter what!_

_Fang, no, you cannot send me death threats, and __**NO**__, Iggy, you can't bomb my house!_

_This is a little slightly fluff-fic dedicated to you guys. I randomly thought of it during Chinese New Year!_

_Signed, x M i d n i g h t – S k y x'_

&&&&&&

Clueless, Iggy shifts a little uncomfortably. _'She knew I was going to bomb her house if I read this?' _he thinks to himself, though awaits the dark-haired winged-boy to read the rest.

&&&&&&

'"_They said that loud noises drive evil spirits away for Chinese New Year, right, Fang?" Iggy says, walking into the room with a contraption in his arms, wires dangling._

_Fang rubs his eyes, looks up and stares._

"_No."_

"_But-"_

"_**No**__, Iggy. Max is going to kill us."_

"_That's the whole point!"_

"_Ig-"_

"_I'm lighting it anyway!"_

_Fang rubs his temples in frustration. "You're acting like a kid, don't do it."_

"_I will!"_

"_Don't."_

"_No!"_

"_I sai-"_

"_Fang!"_

"_Sh-"_

"_Nooo!"_

_Fang grunts in resignation, pulls the boy by the collar and presses his lips against the other's firmly._

"_Did that shut you up?" asks the older of the two, once the after-shock was given up._

_Iggy mumbles something incoherent._

"_Start it with a __**bang**__, not with a __**Fang**__."_

_The dark-haired one smirks._

"_We'll have to change that saying."_

&&&&&&

A silence follows as the two boys absorb what they have just read.

"I can't believe…"

Fang is cut off when Iggy pulls out a wired contraption from underneath the chair.

"This is why I told you not to accept comments from outsiders! Now my plan is totally ruined!"

&&&&&&

**Author's Notes: **I told you, didn't I? Crack.

A real fluffy one will follow suit, I PROMISE.

Feel free to whack me with pillows.


	6. Hours

**Author's Notes: **Aw, I still got positive reactions for a crack-chapter? I'm so glad.

This is a full-blown oneshot for, ah… spidersfrommars. You wanted something longer? I'm giving you something longer! –evil laughter-

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. If it were, then Maximum Ride would be rated for mxm action.**

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT WILL FOLLOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

&&&&&&

_**x M i d n i g h t – S k y x: **_Of course you didn't expect this, because I'm just that amazing, and that… spontaneous, was it? You're very welcome. I can't exactly give you a real birthday gift (you must probably live across the world from me), so I decided to give you a little fanfic.

Y-You're sick?! GACK. Okay. Here's a get-well present. I'm so lame; but when you said you didn't feel well, it gave me a bout of inspiration, so here I go. Huhu. I'm so honored you'd squeal because of me.

I'm amazing? I know (don't mind my inflated ego – I'm just messing with you). I'll be making a Valentine's fic, so heehee.

Hm… Unless JP was secretly a boy/boy fan… which'd make me extremely happy, by the way.

Two lover boys? Yours? COME ON, SHARE!

(Favoritism is frowned upon. Kidding.) Yeah, Fang, Iggy, Kiss. This time it's Fang, Iggy – well, you'll have to read more.

_**Specialk49: **_I know! Haha, I was like… 'what if a fangirl e-mailed them m/m and Iggy was supposed to do it?' And then my hands started typing by themselves. o 3o

&&&&&&

**Hours**

&&&&&&

Iggy walks away carefree and happy as he normally does, on his way back to their little room (_prison_). His happiness could be seen in the way he walks, arms swinging back and forth as a small little tune escapes his lips. The usual training and tests he receives from the School is cancelled today – he has the rest of the day to himself, and himself alone. He turns the corner, so naturally that it makes you wonder if he really _was_ blind, or not. Just as he was about to turn a corner again, something caught his attention – a sound, a curse, a slight flutter of wings. Blinking, apprehensively, he walks towards the bridge that connects the training areas to the 'neighborhood' of experiments.

Feeling carefully along the contours of the bridge's railing, feet moving lightly as he moved as if gliding towards the figure, Iggy raises a hand – calls out a word of greeting. The being he has sensed turns his head, stares; and lets out a small sigh of either relief or worry – _sadness_? Iggy muses.

Taking a few slow steps towards the unknown figure, he raises a hand in greeting – the other entwines his fingers, and Iggy holds his breath for fear of dizziness in realization of who it was.

_Fang_.

"Hey, Fang," starts the blind boy, licking his lips and letting go of his best friend's hand. Fang, in return, shifts, smirks in an undetectable manner. "Hey, Iggy. What exactly are you doing here? Training's done?"

Iggy snorts, rubs the back of his head. "Nah, it was cancelled. Actually, I'm wondering what **you're** doing, not in the building or anything," he replies, and then blinks those unseeing eyes when no response is given.

"Iggy, you remember that when we were little, we made a promise that we'd allow each other to ask any sort of question, rude or not? Such as if I ask you something, then you must answer honestly?" Fang remarks, taking a step forward.

"Yeah, I remember," Iggy murmurs, briefly wondering where this was going. "It's something we wrote town way before. WHEN QUESTIONED BY EITHER ONE, YOU MUST ANSWER HONESTLY AND ACCORDINGLY," Iggy recited. Fang nodded, and after realizing Iggy was blind, said 'yes'.

"Is there something you need to ask me?" Iggy asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

Fang nods, in agreement, and purses his lips. "Come with me."

And then, forcefully, he grasps the younger boy's wrist, and starts walking; quickly, towards the intense foliage created to hide their dwellings.

"I want to try something," Fang starts, slowly, Iggy's entire body shivers at the voice. "R-Really now?" the younger of the two asks, for once – unprepared.

Fang, one who normally did not speak, wraps his arms around Iggy's frame, holds onto him tightly. Iggy shivers against his body, and he knew he was breaking a dozen little School Rules. No intimate physical contact among experiments. Nada.

Fang smiles when Iggy's arms willingly encircle around his neck.

Fang's rougher hands slide under his shirt and down Iggy's back, making the blind one shiver at the ticklish sensation – a foreign, unknown sound escaping his lips. The sound affects Fang in a way he does not understand. Repeating the action slowly and reveling the feel of the other boy's soft skin on his hands. He knows this feelings, and has felt it many times before. Dreams, quiet fantasies – they made his hormonal balances topple over and cause him to crave human contact and lust after others. The School may have thought they have prevented it – but this time, they were wrong.

Because this time, that desire for more physical contact was being directed towards Iggy, his friend, his apparent 'family'.

Iggy shivers once more at the things Fang continues to do to him. He couldn't quite help his reactions, another strange noise made from him against Fang's ear. His mind, so inflicted with the School and their rules, was telling him that what he was doing was _wrong_, but his body wanted more – more contact with Fang, because it was starting to feel pleasurable.

While he enjoys Fang's ministrations, he wants something more; something he did not quite know how to voice, or what to call it, for that matter. Fang breaks the contact between them, and Iggy shudders at the loss of body heat.

"I want to… ah, _kiss_, I suppose, you, Iggy," Fang says, strangely having problems in voicing his thoughts, too.

Iggy tilts his head in confusion, he himself not knowing what this was; nor how Fang knew of it. "Kiss? What's a kiss?" he asks, biting on his lower lip.

"It's a gesture that shows how much the two doing it like each other. I want to… kiss you, because of the way I feel about you," Fang finishes, in what Iggy thought was a tempting voice.

Nervousness coating his voice, Iggy wills himself to ask another question, "How do you do it?"

Recalling one of the files he had smuggled from the School's database, Fang attempts to pull back the descriptions – two youths kissing to express a mutual feeling of attraction, sometimes love, and sometimes lust. Going by blind (no pun intended) instinct, he stands directly in front of his friend, pulls the other boy's shoulders forward. Their noses brush up against each other, as Fang tilts Iggy's head to press their lips together.

.Ten Minutes.

Fang and Iggy are unaccustomed – their lips press against each other before they need to breathe again, their faces are tinged with pink. Iggy licks his lips, cries out when Fang attacks him again, his arms around Fang's neck as the older boy's own are protectively wrapped around his torso. Their lips press together, their bodies melt.

.Twenty Minutes.

Fang's body comes closer to Iggy's after a few minutes of experimenting, his mouth rubs against the blind boy's, Iggy mewls against his lips.

.Thirty Minutes.

Iggy is surprised at first, but he begins to move his lips in response to what Fang calls a 'kiss'. In response to the stimuli, he feels a tingle run through the organ between his legs. He surprises both of them by rubbing himself against Fang's body to relieve the tension. Both shiver at the friction their pants make.

.Forty Minutes.

Fang has known what he is doing, until Iggy begins to slowly rub against him. The pleasurable feelings from Iggy only increases his desire and makes him moan in response. The more their hips came in contact, the more Fang's pants suddenly feel too tight. He imagines that Iggy probably feels the same, their tongues continue to battle.

.Fifty Minutes.

Both boys break the kiss in a flurry of desire. Fang grunts, presses Iggy against one of the trees, his fingers fumbling with the other's pants. They soon fall to the ground followed by his own, and they both relish the small freedom from being constricted. Fang raises his head to see Iggy quietly, nervously, looking away (wasn't he blind?).

.Sixty Minutes.

"Wh-What's happening to us, Fang?" Iggy asks, his breaths uneven as his chest heaves – splinters touch his back but he seems not to care.

"I don't know," Fang replies, licking his lips and looking over Iggy's slender figure.

"Whatever it is, it's starting to hurt. What do we do now?" Iggy asks, confusion splayed across his expressive face. Fang looks around them, before speaking. "Just follow my lead."

Fang brushes his stomach against something smooth, and Iggy's mouth opens in surprise, a small moan escaping his lips.

"Did I hurt you…?" he asks, a little worried, about to pull away – stopped as Iggy's arms encircle his neck and pull him back. Iggy pushes his hips up to meet Fang's own, which makes their supposedly useless male organs brush up against one another. Both moan out in ecstasy as tingles of pleasure run along their body.

Fang couldn't quite stand the soft, tentative brushes anymore, and he begins to push and rub his hips against Iggy. The blind boy moans, tilts his head back and wraps his legs around Fang's torso. They move in reckless abandon, their moans and groans unheard in this isolated forest of trees, and Iggy's nails scratch against Fang's back – the latter not quite minding the pain as he inserts part of his body into an opening.

Iggy cries out, writhes in pain; tears well up in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" Fang mumbles, kisses away the tears, holds the smaller boy in his arms and doesn't let go. Iggy whimpers, bites his lip.

"G-Go," he whispers, pressing himself down against the foreign body part in him, cries out again and lets the tears fall.

Fang, puzzled by Iggy's want for pain, continues, brushes up against something once more and Iggy cries out this time from pleasure. Fang, strangely wanting more of that strange noise, pulls himself back and pushes in again, Iggy's lips now slightly parted as his breath comes out in pants.

"Fang!" Iggy's voice holds passion and desire, his blind eyes close tightly as his muscles clench against Fang's supposedly useless organ, and the dark-haired avian emits a groan.

"Screw control…!"

&&&&&&

Seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn into hours; Iggy's pain-filled screams light up the foliage, Fang's grunts follow soon after. Fang bites down on Iggy's neck, grimaces when he realizes there will be a mark, and something warm and wet splashes on him.

Then, confusedly, he feels his muscles clench, his lower abdomen becoming hot; and something (he isn't sure what) is released.

Iggy whimpers, Fang kisses his tears away.

"About that question…" starts the dark-haired male, Iggy's eyes dimming; his body relaxing slightly.

"What about it…?" Iggy asks after much contemplation, there is a strange pain in his lower side, and he grimaces slightly.

"I was going to ask you if you knew how to kiss people."

Iggy grunts, leans against his lover.

"I've been learning for hours now, Fang. Hours…"

&&&&&&

**Author's Notes: **-drops down dead-


	7. Days

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for the lateness of this. Um… belated Valentine's? Heh. Heh. I'm an idiot.

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson.**

&&&&&&

_**x M i d n i g h t – S k y x: **_Goodness, our little chat in my fanfiction is taking up a lot of words. Oh well. I'll give you my messenger if you want it. I have MSN & Yahoo and shite. Just wanted to tell you. And if you _do _write a Figgy fanfic for me, I will love you forever.

I hope you recover from your terrible sickness, though. But I think maybe it's already over. It's been a month or something since we've last had this 'fanfic talk'. And this fic is a BELATED Valentine's fic. I'm such a loser.

And if JP were a boy/boy fan, I'd laugh. So hard. But I'd be happy, too. Little baby avian people sound cute.

Meh… I'm not good with sex scenes. But thank you.

_**Chance Devlin: **_It is? Thank you so much!

You just started with Maximum Ride? Wow… just like me. I've only read the first book, huhu. I'll be buying the rest soon. I love slash, that's why I got into Fang and Iggy. –sweatdrops- And smutty stuff? I thought I sucked at it.

OH CRAP, I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU CRY IN DISAPPOINTMENT. And I'm very, very flattered that you enjoyed this. This is one of the few sex scenes I'll ever write. Because I'm not very good at it.

Maximum Ride? I love puns. Go ahead and make as much as you want.

You're amazing, awesome and super for reviewing. All this positive feedback makes me glad.

_**psyco dancing fruit: **_I know, right?

&&&&&&

**Days**

&&&&&&

Iggy has worked very hard for his Valentine's gift to Fang. He painted him something, purely out of touch – and he was very excited to give it to him. He had trembled, he can remember, when he entered into both their rooms and had sneaked over to Fang's bed. He had shook the figure, and had moved the blanket to see his face.

And then he had let out a small gasp when there was no Fang to behold.

He tried to find him, putting energy into his efforts and stumbling (which was indeed very rare due to his ability to find things through touch) out of haste. And he still didn't find him.

Iggy had retreated to their little 'home' with a sigh escaping his lips and dreams shattered. Fang had not been anywhere.

&&&&&&

Several days later, and Fang was still nowhere to behold. It was raining, and the school were now alerted of his missing state due to him not appearing for tests one morning. Iggy has been sitting in the same place for the whole duration – waiting, silently, for the rain to end. For Fang to come back. His Fang; his lover.

Then Iggy heard knocking on the door, and he had run, hoping that this time it was Fang and not at all the school with their bloody interference with everything he did.

"Iggy?"

That voice – nice and smooth and _oh so suave_, made goosebumps appear on Iggy's delicate skin. The avian pursed his lips, and opened the door; and lo and behold, therein stood the avian he had awaited.

"Fang!" The smell of his love sent waves of nostalgia over him, that scent of wildness and mild sweat (and rain? He thought with a smile) that he was so used to. Iggy outstretched his arms, and Fang took him; kissing him and displaying in actions everything words could not express.

"I'm sorry for taking so long for your Valentine's gift, Iggy," Fang started, hand in his skin-tight jeans' pocket. Iggy blinked his unseeing eyes, and nodded. "But I got one for you. It took me this long to make it, but I got it just right."

Something cool and metallic was slid into Iggy's hands, and he could feel Fang smiling nervously. "Here."

Iggy ran his fingers along it, feeling the intricate design of a lighter. There were engravings, complicated circles and lines running along the (golden?) object.

"Come outside."

Iggy frowned. "But it's raining."

"Just do it."

And Iggy stepped out into the rain, and gasped when the cold water fell upon him.

"Open the lighter."

"But the scho –"

"They wouldn't mind."

Iggy flicked it open, and Fang pressed his lips against Iggy's ear, smiling. "The inside says 'I love you'."

The blind one of the two flushed, and Fang assisted him in finally letting a flame appear.

Then there was a sudden flash of lightning, and for reasons unknown, the blind had seen for a split second what Fang was talking about.

In the air, read "I love Fang"; in wonderful, pure letters of inferno.

&&&&&&

**Author's Notes: **Shameless fluff.


End file.
